Jurassic Park
by Ominous8
Summary: AU. SP request. Daryl and Beth meet at what is supposed to be the best theme park in the world. She is on break from school visiting with her sister while he is there on a job. When things go terribly wrong will they be able to make it out alive? This band of misfits will have to work together if they ever plan on leaving the island. Bethyl mainly. Everyone will be in it. Review.


It smelled exactly like she remembered. Beth took in another deep breath as she walked away from the bus, she couldn't help but smile to herself. After two long years she was finally back home. As she looked around she noticed that nothing had changed. It was a cloudless sunny day, the fields were lush and endless. Perfect Georgia weather. New York didn't have scenery like this. New York didn't have a lot of things she dreamed it would. She shook her head from the unpleasant thoughts that threatened to invade her mind. She set down her guitar and suitcase to stretch up her arms, taking in the country air.

"Well look who is back," a voice came from behind.

Beth turned around to see her brother-in-law standing in front of a beat up truck grinning at her.

"Glenn," she ran up to him wrapping him in a tight hug. "I have missed you so much."

He returned her embrace happily, "I'm sure. Obviously you were enjoying Washington State too much. Or you would have at least come to visit us once in the last two years."

Beth hung her head, "things got complicated." Glenn helped throw her bags in the back of the truck before they both climbed in. "Where is Maggie?" Beth asked, "don't tell me you killed her yet, you've only been married three years."

Glenn stuck his arm out the window as they drove down the country road. The other one was placed lazily on the bottom of the steering wheel. "Not yet. I'm sure she's come close to killing me a few times though. She is waiting for you at the house."

Beth pulled a random clump of her blonde hair and began braiding it. A thing she usually did when she was nervous or upset. It was something her daddy said she picked up from her mother when she was young. She couldn't remember much about her except she always had a braid somewhere in her hair. "Is she mad at me? Is that why she didn't come?"

She felt the car swerve slightly when he turned to look at her. "No, Beth, god no. All Maggie ever talks about is how proud she is of you. You are the first Greene to go to college. She understands that you are busy."

Guilt washed through her body. Glenn was always trying to make sure everyone was happy. He was kind-hearted that way. He was a good match for his sister. Maggie was rough around the edges. She was brutally honest and not scared to put someone in their place. When their mother passed away she picked up the responsibilities quickly. Because of that she never went to college. She stayed home to help take care of the farm with her father before he also passed away. It made her practically push Beth out the door when she graduated high school. Despite her endless protests.

"Plus, she has a surprise for you," he continued on ignoring her sulking attitude. They drove in silence the rest of the way to her family's farm. After another thirty minutes the white house came into view.

"Drop me off here," Beth reached for her door handle as soon as they crossed the property line.

"What?" he pressed on the breaks as she opened the door. Beth was on the ground before the truck came to a complete stop. "Beth what are you doing?"

"I'm home," she turned her blue eyes sparkling, "I just want to take it all in."

Beth waited for the dust cloud to diminish before she began her walk back to her house. She took in everything. Memories she forced out for the past two years flooded back to her. She could never explain how much she loved this place.

Maggie was standing on the porch waiting for Beth. When she was close enough she bolted off the steps as fast as her legs would take her. She crashed into Beth sending them both to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Bethy," Maggie cried as she hugged her sister tighter, "I'm so happy you are finally here."

Beth picked herself off the ground and took in her sister. Her hair was longer then the chin cut she had when she left home. But the rest was exactly how she remembered. She gave her another big hug her own tears falling down.

"Well isn't this a reunion."

Beth whipped around almost tripping over herself to see the figure standing in the doorway. He was clad in a military uniform, standing tall. "Shawn," she breathed not believing he was actually in front of her. "Shawn!"

Shawn came down the steps lifting her up in a tight hug. She was really crying now. Seeing both her brother and her sister was overwhelming. They were the only family she had left. They all hugged and laughed like children while Glenn watched in an amused silence.

"How long are you here?" Beth finally asked whipping her hands across her face.

Shawn patted her blonde hair, "I leave tonight. I was given the chance to visit before I deploy again."

"That's it?" Beth's heart fell down to her stomach.

They walked back in the house where Maggie prepared some tea. Beth took a quick glance everything was how her father left it. "I don't think you will mind considering where you guys are going tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head slightly wondering what her brother was planning. It wasn't the first time he planned something big for them. He always did anything he could for them to make them happy.

Shawn and Maggie shared a knowing smile. Maggie could barely contain her excitement. She hit Glenn in the chest repeatedly while she waited for Shawn to continue. Glenn grasped her hands in his holding them tightly. Beth could see he was doing everything he could to hold his excitement in.

Shawn took a slow sip of his tea killing her with suspension. Just before she was about to snap he pulled out three tickets, "you're going to Jurassic Park."


End file.
